


some

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Gay, M/M, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Sicheng Dong is a gay gender nonconforming nerdy boy who falls a androgyny gay goth boy name Johnny.Sicheng wants to be seen as a attractive to Johnny.Might move this to my wattpad account.NO RUDE OR SEXUALITY COMMENTS PLEASE
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Sicheng Dong is a smart young boy who focused on good grades and getting into a good college.  
He's now in his last year of college.  
He has been staying with a friend of his because his parents are busy in his native country of China.  
But he envy of people who get to dress like themselves.  
His parents try to molded him into this conservative dressed well mannered young male so he can one day get a good job and marry a well mannered wife.  
Sicheng hates this but it's all he has ever known it's comfortable but not who he really is.  
What Sicheng wants its to wear what he wants but he doesn't know who to, he was never told to be a free thinker.  
His best friend is Ten who is the most colorful straight man he has ever seen.  
Ten basically dresses like he's getting ready for brunch or a rock concert with his Americanize 80's wide brim hats, his use of dark purple lipstick and his colorful hair which is something Ten's girlfriend Garia likes about him.  
Because of how Ten dresses and some of the stuff he's into gymnastics, dancing and art he gets mistaken for a gay guy but he's straight and doesn't care what anyone thinks of him which is something Sicheng enjoys about his best friend.  
Ten basically believes clothes have no gender and to be free as a bird with your look and appearance.  
Sicheng wishes he could have Ten confident but for that he would have to change how he dresses, looks and acts.  
Also to get his crush's attention.  
"I need a makeover . "Said Sicheng.  
He asked his friend Ten to help him.  
"First off why do you need this . "Said Ten.  
"I want to be as free as you and everyone else also I want my crush to like me . "Said Sicheng.  
"You fallen hard for Johnny, if I was into men he wouldn't be my choice but this is about you I know some someone who can help. "Said Ten.  
Ten askes some of his art club female friends to help him with this.  
Sicheng sat down as Alie looks at him.  
"First we need to wash that face of yours . "Said Alie.  
"Then get you new clothes . "Said Hanna.  
"Next we have to fix your hair . "Said May.  
"Then fix how you see yourself . "Said Dana.  
"Then finally you use these tools to get Johnny attention . "Said Janis


	2. chapter 2

Sicheng face is covered in face stuff and feels weird.  
Usually Sicheng used pimple cream on his face and bar soap and he's good.  
They then pluck his eyebrows, the middle part in between the brows and then they wax his lips.  
His leg hair is waxed because Sicheng shaves his legs.  
Next there's cleaning out his closet and getting new clothes.  
His new clothes bring him some new found confidence to him.  
Next his hair which was plain and straight is colored and different now.  
Sicheng looks in the mirror and likes what he sees.

When he goes to school the next day.  
Sicheng goes up to Johnny.  
They start talking and it goes well for both of them.  


Sicheng is finally able to be the person he wants to be a confident young gay male who allowed to dress how he want and allowed to be free.  
But when his parents see him for the first time months it doesn't go well but we will save that for another time.

Sicheng is still doing well in school and everything is going well.


	3. chapter 3

Sicheng and Johnny spend more time together.  
Johnny is androgyny and gay also he's a good listener, he loves Sicheng personality and he enjoys hanging out with Sicheng.  
Sicheng is finally freed from the shackles of conservative clothes and his parents control on who he will be.  
Sicheng finally has a boyfriend but Johnny loves the inside and the outside of Sicheng.  
Everything is going so well and wonderful but reality sets in when Sicheng parents show up.  
They want to see how he's doing and are curious if he has a girlfriend.  
Sicheng opens the door and sees his parents.  
His parents are shocked with what he's wearing.  
Sicheng outfit for the day is a black cropped long sleeved shirt under a blue tank top with black high waisted jeans, colorful socks and some ankle boots but he took his shoes off.  
"What the hell are you wearing and what happened to your hair . "Said Mrs. Dong.  
"Sorry mother and father but i like this look . "Said Sicheng.  
His father slaps him and tells him to go change into something more decent because they are going to go out to eat later.  
His mother ask if he has a girlfriend.  
He says no he's single.  
Later Sicheng tells Ten and the girls about this also Johnny is there.  
"Maybe you should tell them the true . "Said Janis.  
"And what risk my new life. "Said Sicheng.  
"I have a idea . "Said Johnny.  
Johnny idea is that he and Sicheng act like they are just friends.  
Johnny will dress in a more "decent" outfit and fix his hair.  
"This will work . "Said everyone.  
Sicheng hopes this works.


	4. chapter 4

Sicheng puts on a button up, a necktie, some jeans and dress shoes.  
He combs his hair and brushes his teeth.  
He takes a photo and sends to Ten.  
"I'm with Garia and showed her the photo, she said you look a lawyer . "Said Ten.  
Sicheng hung up the phone.  
When Johnny shows up.  
"You look a different person, you even wore dress shoes . "Said Sicheng.  
"Ya, I had to buy these since the only shoes i own close to these are oxford shoes. "Said Johnny.  
Johnny has on a nice shirt, dress pants and dress shoes.  
His hair was in a ponytail and he had no makeup on.  
His tattoos were covered and he didn't have any of his piercings in other then his earrings.  
When Sicheng and Johnny got to the restaurant.  
"This is my friend Johnny, we became friends a few months ago . "Said Sicheng.  
"Hi . "Said Johnny.  
Everything was going well until the question of do you two have girlfriends.  
"I'm single as well. "Said Johnny.  
Mr. Dong said something mean about gay people.  
Sicheng can't handle it or take it anymore.  
"I'm gay and so is Johnny . "Said Sicheng.  
"Yeah . "Said Johnny.  
Mrs. Dong slaps Sicheng.  
"You are coming back with us . "Said Mr. Dong.  
"No I'm 17 almost 18 which means I'm 18 so I don't have to listen to you . "Said Sicheng.  
"I have no son . "Said Mr. Dong.


	5. chapter 5

Sicheng could have been sad about this but he wasn't because for once he was free to be himself.  
"I don't care what either of you think . "Said Sicheng.  
Sicheng is happy and doesn't need his parents approval anymore.  
Life is a lot better now.  
He's happier and life is going well.  
Once he finishes high school.  
Johnny and Sicheng go to the same college.  
Ten, his girlfriend and his art friends end up going to a art college but Sicheng keeps in touch with them.


End file.
